Primo's will
by Maso-chan
Summary: Vongola Primo était inquiet que les futures générations Vongola oublient leur raison d'être. Pour cela, il veut tester ceux-ci avec son ami, Shimon Primo, mais ils rencontrent la famille de Vongola Decimo envoyés dans le passé avant de pouvoir le faire.TRADUCTION.
1. THE BOSSES THAT HAVE NO OTHER OPTIONS

**Allo population! Ceci est UNE TRADUCTION alors, ceci NE m'apartient PAS (KHR! encore moins :P), mais bien à Magician Under the Moonlight**. **Et bien sur je vous invite tous à lire la version originale. Ah! oui encore une chose comme je vis au québec il se pourait que certaine expression se disent mal en français de france et aussi j'ai modifié certaine partie pour que celle-ci concorde avec l'histoire. Sur ce BONNE LECTURE À TOUS POPULATION!**

**UN GRAND MERCI À SCARLET007 LA GÉNIE DES GÉNIES QUI A ACCEPTRÉ DE CORRIGER MES FAUTES!(sans blague elle est minimum top 11 de son école de bolés et de rich kid...m(_ _)m)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Il y a 400 ans sur une prairie, en Italie<p>

Giotto et Cozarto Shimon regardaient le ciel bleu clair et profitaient de la brise à leur endroit favori, les prairies ouvertes.

«Hey Giotto, quelle est la force des Vongola? Je sais que vous avez certains membres très puissants. Prenons, par exemple, G, ton ami d'enfance,» demanda Cozarto Shimon.

«Eh bien, que devrais-je dire? Peut-être juste assez forte pour protéger les personnes dans un petit village de vilains typiques?» répondit sans trop y penser le Vongola Primo aux cheveux blonds.

«C'est une bonne chose.»

«Eh bien, non»

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Espères-tu que la famille Vongola sera assez forte pour conquérir le monde telle une famille mafieuse impitoyable?»

«Non, j'espère que la Vongola aura la force de resté un groupe de vigilance qui protège les gens. Telle est la mission de la famille Vongola et ma volonté. Malheureusement, il ya des membres qui ne cherchent que le pouvoir pour intimider et non pour protéger.»

«As-tu besoin d'aide pour les arrêter?» lui demanda le boss des Shimon d'un air préoccupé.

«Non, ce doit être moi, le ciel qui embrasse tous les éléments pour arrêter ces membres.» répondis Giotto, couché sur le carré d'herbe en train de s'étirer.

«Je souhaite juste que les générations futures continueront à protéger et à défendre les faibles,» fredonna Giotto.

Dans le présent

«Q-Quoi? La famille Vongola était en réalité un groupe de vigilance qui protégeaient les autres quand ils sont en difficulté?» s'écria Tsuna.

«Ouais.» Reborn répondu sans regarder Tsuna qui était choqué. Pourquoi diable est aussi Tsuna flippé?

«Et donc je dois devenir plus fort afin que je puisse protéger les autres?» demanda Tsuna.

«Ouais.» répondu Reborn encore une fois, sans même bouger.

«Et parce que je suis Vongola Decimo je dois m'entraîner avec un adversaire fort?» grinça Tsuna.

L'enfant hocha simplement la tête et dit: «Eh bien, tu devrais avoir attendre l'école avec impatience!»

«HHHHIIIIIIEEE! Pourquoi?» demanda Tsuna, choqué.

Reborn était déjà endormis le temps qu'il réagisse.

Le lendemain matin,

«Jyuudaime! Reborn-san m'a dit que nous serons en combat avec un adversaire fort pour nous renforcer afin que nous puissions protéger les gens!» s'écria le toujours très enthousiaste Gokudera Hayato à Tsuna quand ils se rencontrèrent à l'école.

«Qui est-ce que ce sera cette fois?» demanda Yamamoto Takeshi qui s'approchait de Tsuna avec son sourire habituel.

«Je parie que ce sera un adversaire EXTRÊMEMENT difficile. Mais Tsuna, reste assuré on peut EXTREMEMENT battre cet adversaire,» SasagawaRyohei, un boxeur EXTREME, rugit avec empressement quand il se précipita vers Tsuna.

«Bossu, allons-nous vraiment avoir une formation?» demanda Chrome Dokuro, une jeune fille timide qui est illusionniste, quand elle apparue de Dieu-sait-où à côté Tsuna.

«Hn.» L'expression habituelle du chef du comité de discipline, Hibari Kyoya, quand il se dirigea vers Tsuna.

«Hein? Reborn vous a tous dit? Heyyyyyyyy, Hibari, arrête de me regarder avec ce regard!» dit Tsuna.

«Si vous continuez de vous regrouper, je vais prendre les mesures appropriées et vous mordre chacun à mort,» menaça Hibari.

«Ne parle pas à Jyuudaime de cette manière! Je vais t'exploser!» rétroqua Gokudera qui a sorti 6 dynamites. Hibari sourit et sortit ses tonfas.

«Hé! Arrêtez ça! Rendez-vous à chez moi après l'école. Je ferai en sorte que Reborn nous explique tous cela. Maintenant allons en classe avant que ça commence. Hibari, s'il vous plaît, viens aussi,» intervient Tsuna avant que la situation ne s'aggrave.

«Si Jyuudaime le dit ...» Gokudera garda sa dynamite et s'en alla en classe avec Tsuna et ses gardiens à l'exception de Hibari. Hibari revint à sa patrouille habituelle à l'école.

«HIIIIIIIIIIEEEE? Pourquoi as-tu fait cela?» s'écria Tsuna quand Reborn dit à tous qui leur adversaire était après que tous se réunissent chez Tsuna.

«Reborn-san, là je suis d'accord avec Jyuudaime. Pourquoi de tous les opposants, lui?» dit Gokudera, qui soutenait son boss.

«Ma ma, le gamin doit avoir ses raisons!» Yamamoto se mit à rire.

«Quel est le problème? Il a pris le temps de nous offrir un match amical et vous voulez le décevoir? Et hey, vous l'avait déjà écrasé une fois! Sans même mentionner que vous avez vos puissants Vongola gears maintenant!»répondit Reborn avec un petit sourire narquois.

Reborn tendit une photo, il avait le visage de leurs adversaires dessus. C'était Byakuran.

* * *

><p><strong>C'était comment? mauvais, bon, moyen? Peu importe SVP review! :)<strong>


	2. DIFFERENT FEELINGS

******Allo le peuple! Ceci est UNE TRADUCTION alors, ceci NE m'apartient PAS (KHR! encore moins :P), mais bien à Magician Under the Moonlight**. **Et bien sur je vous invite tous à lire la version originale. Ah! oui encore une chose comme je vis au Québec, alors il se pourait que certaine expression se disent mal en français de france et aussi j'ai modifié certaine partie pour que celle-ci concorde avec l'histoire. Sur ce BONNE LECTURE À TOUS POPULACE!******

********UN GRAND MERCI À SCARLET007 (encore) LA GÉNIE DES GÉNIES QUI A ACCEPTRÉ DE CORRIGER MES FAUTES!(encore)^^********

* * *

><p><strong>Toujours dans le présent<strong>

«H-hey attend, Reborn!» Tsuna haletait, après avoir finalement terminé de courir le long trajet qui mène à l'aéroport. Reborn avait dit que ce serait court et il l'avait cru.

«Bonjour, Tsuna-kun,» dit d'une voix amicale.

«Oh, bonjour, Enma-kun,» répondit Tsuna. « Hé, une minute! Enma, Enma! »

«, pourquoi es-tu ici, Enma?» hurla Tsuna comme une petite fille avant de s'évanouir devant le patron de la Shimon Famiglia.

«Hé hé, Tsunaze!» railla Lambo.

«Juudaime!» Pleura Gokudera quand il couru vers son patron qui tombait, ignorant Lambo.

«Tsuna-kun!» Enma tendit la main pour saisir Tsuna qui était inconscient.

«Laissez-le!» commanda Reborn. Enma rétracta sa main et Gokudera s'arrêta net, purement parce qu'ils avaient peur de Reborn. Tsuna tomba et ...

«Aouch! Que s'est-il passé?» demanda Tsuna qui avait repris conscience après que sa tête ait heurté le sol dur.

«Tsunaze! Entre dans l'avion maintenant!» dit Reborn quand Enma et les gardiens de Tsuna commençaient à monter à bord.

«Bien. Mais où allons-nous?» l'interrogea Tsuna.

«Eh bien, en Italie! Où d'autre?» répondit Reborn avec un sourire.

«En Italie! Encore?» s'écria Tsuna.

Ignorant sa question, Reborn donna un coup de pied à Tsuna et cria, «Entre!»

«Juudaime!»hurla Gokudera à nouveau et alla aider son patron pendant que l'avion décollait pour l'Italie, la terre d'origine des Vongola et des Shimon Famiglia.

**En Italie**

Sur une prairie, se tenaient 6 personnes. 6 personnes, 6 intentions meurtrières. «Hé, hé. Il s'agit d'un match amical. Arrêtez d'émettre ces auras effrayantes, ils pourraient perdre leur volonté de combattre,» dit un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs avec une voix douce.

«Vous aussi, Seigneur Byakuran-sama.» répond un jeune aux cheveux verts.

«Très bien, Kikyo.» répondu Byakuran. L'intention d'homicide cessa. Byakuran fourra alors une guimauve dans sa bouche et sourit à son goût.

**Il y a 400 ans en Italie, dans la même prairie**

Giotto continua de s'allonger sur l'herbe, profitant du ciel bleu clair. Cozarto Shimon regarda l'herbe, sentant leur texture. A son issus, Giotto était inquiet, inquiet pour l'avenir, s'inquiètent d'un certain membre, inquiet de Ricardo.

«Cozarto, y a-t-il un moyen de voyager dans le temps et l'espace?» demanda Giotto. Pourquoi ai-je demandé cela? Est-ce seulement possible? Oh mon Dieu! Je deviens fou!

«Giotto, veux-tu vraiment le savoir? Il y en une, mais elle est beaucoup trop dangereuse. Sans oublier qu'il nécessite une quantité inimaginable de flammes et d'énergie. Il exige aussi la force de chacun. Si dans le processus les flammes ne sont pas assez fortes, les gens périront, » répondit Cozarto, en espérant que son ami blondinet ne fera pas quelque chose d'aussi imprudent qui mettra en péril la vie de ses amis. Giotto, que prévois-tu exactement?

Il y a une façon? Giotto souri. Il veut aller dans l'avenir pour aider les Vongola et voir ce qu'il reste du groupe de vigiles. Danger? Qu'est-ce que le danger pour moi? Ce n'est rien, rien du tout! Pensa Giotto comme il se rappela les batailles qu'il avait vécu lorsque les Vongola étaient juste une nouvelle famille. Mais il ne peut pas mettre en danger sa famille et ses amis. Juste quelle quantité de flammes était nécessaire?

«Eh bien, s'il te plaît, dit le moi. Je vais donner les flammes moi-même comme je ne veux pas mettre en danger ma famille. Je serai le seul qui y va. Je crois que ma résolution est assez forte pour produire une telle quantité de flammes avec mon anneau Vongola des cieux. Cozarto, tu vas venir avec moi? Tu pourras peut-être m'aider avec ton anneau Shimon de la terre! Toi aussi, tu veux savoir ce qui se passe dans le futur, n'est-ce pas? Peut-être il y aura un flot incessant de café pour toi provenant de tout le globe! » Giotto attaqua l'amour que Cozarto a pour le café. Juste comme il le pensait, Cozarto, ignorant tous les dangers possibles, embarqua, hocha la tête et dit tout de suite à Giotto la seul et unique moyen de voyager à travers le temps et l'espace.

«Écoute bien, j'ai entendu dire que quelqu'un a réussi à voyager dans le temps avant et il a dit que 3 choses importantes doivent être présentes. Nous avons déjà 2 d'entre elles, ici, nous avons juste besoin d'une de plus. Et c'est l'...»


	3. UPON LANDING

******Allo le monde! Ceci est UNE TRADUCTION alors, ceci NE m'apartient PAS (KHR! encore moins :P), mais bien à Magician Under the Moonlight**. **Et bien sur je vous invite tous à lire la version originale. Ah! oui encore une chose comme je vis au Québec, alors il se pourait que certaine expression se disent mal en français de france et aussi j'ai modifié certaine partie pour que celle-ci concorde avec l'histoire. Sur ce BONNE LECTURE À TOUS LE MONDE!******

********J'ai écrit celui-ci en écoutant "Got My Mind Set on You" de George Harrison et "So What" de P!nk ! Et j'ai tellement booster que j'ai traduit aussi le chapitre 4!********

****************UN GRAND MERCI À SCARLET007 (encore) LA GÉNIE DES GÉNIES QUI A ACCEPTRÉ DE CORRIGER MES FAUTES!(encore)^^****************

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Dans le présent**

«HHHHIIIIIIEEE! Nous sommes là! Si vite! Je ne veux pas mourir jeune! Je veux encore me marier avec Sasagawa Kyoko et avoir des enfants avec elle!» s'écria Tsuna dans la peur, ne voulant pas faire face à Byakuran de nouveau.

«Arrgh! Je serai EXTRÊMEMENT heureux si ma petite sœur se mariait avec toi!» hurla Ryohei, qui ne comprenait pas le souhait de Tsuna de ne pas mourir jeune.

«Tsunaze! Aho Tsuna! Tsuna a peur! Hé hé hé! Prosterne-toi devant Lambo-san!» railla Lambo. Gokudera le foudroya du regard. Lambo l'ignora et lui tira la langue.

«Ahoshi! Ne te moque pas de Juudaime!» cria Gokudera en lui donnant des coups de pied.

«Stupidera!» cria Lambo.

« Ma ma, Lambo ne voulait pas faire de mal,» intervenu Yamamoto.

«Tais-toi imbécile de baseballeur!» rétorqua Gokudera.

«Il s'agit d'une infraction de crier en étant un étudiant de l'école Namimori. Dois-je te mordre à mort?» le foudroya Hibari. Hibrid était perché sur son épaule, comme toujours.

«Baka! Comme si je vais respecter les règles!» Gokudera regarda Hibari, laissant Lambo.

«Bossu, Mukuro-sama est là aussi.» dit faiblement Chrome, en ignorant le remue-ménage.

«Quoi? Mukuro?» Tout le monde cria à l'exception de Chrome et Hibari.

«Kufufu, bonjour, Vongola Decimo, je suis de retour pour te posséder. Il me semble que tu aies oublié que j'ai été libéré de la prison de Vendicare, n'est-ce pas?» Un brouillard est apparu à côté de Chrome, révélant un adolescent avec des cheveux ressemblant à un ananas, Rokudo Mukuro.

«Je vais t'exploser. Personne ne va nuire à Juudaime avec moi autour. Pas même toi.» Gokudera tira ses dynamites, prêt à défendre à tout moment Tsuna.

«Gokudera, calmez-toi! Il fait juste une plaisanterie,» dit Tsuna. Ou tout au moins je l'espère, pensa-t-il.

«Donc, tu es de retour, herbivore. Je vais te mordre à mort. Prépare-toi.» Le sang de Hibari commença à bouillir car celui-ci était impatient de combattre.

«Bien sûr. Pour que tu t'agenouille devant moi une fois de plus. Kufufu.» Mukuro sorti son trident afin de se préparer pour attaque.

«Arrêtez. Ils sont là.» dit Reborn, sauvant la situation. Effectivement, 6 personnes étaient apparues devant eux. C'était Byakuran et les 5 véritables couronnes funéraires.

«Bonjour, Tsunayoshi-kun. Je suis heureux de te rencontrer. Permet-moi de me présenter. Je suis Byakuran, le boss de la famille Millefore qui porte les anneaux mare. Je sais que j'ai fait beaucoup de choses impardonnables dans le futur, mais j'ai changé. Maintenant, je vais laisser mes gardiens à se présenter. »

«Oh-ho, Kikyo, gardien des nuages de la famille Millefore.» L'adolescent aux cheveux verts et de grande taille commença.

«Idjit. Zakuro, gardien de la tempête de la famille Millefore.» Un adolescent aux cheveux roux continua.

«Bluebell, gardienne de pluie de la famille Millefore,» dit une jolie jeune fille aux bleu-cheveux.

«Torikabuto, gardien du brouillard de la famille Millefore,» dit un homme avec un masque.

«Daisy, gardien du soleil de la famille Millefore,» dit un garçon à l'air faible qui tenait une poupée.

«Je suis Tsuna, Vongola Decimo.» Tsuna, qui était dans son boss-mode, gardait son calme.

«Gokudera, gardien la tempête et le bras droit de Vongola Decimo.»

«Yamamoto, gardien de la pluie des Vongola.»

«Lambo-san! Le puissant gardien de la foudre! He he he.»

«Hibari, gardien des nuages.»

«Kufufu, Mukuro et Chrome, gardiens du brouillard.»

«Ryohei, le gardien soleil à l'extrême!»

«Je suis Cozarto Enma de la famille Shimon. Mes gardiens sont partis.»


	4. THE DAY WHEN THE WHOLE THING STARTED

********Allo la terre! Ceci est UNE TRADUCTION alors, ceci NE m'apartient PAS (KHR! encore moins :P), mais bien à Magician Under the Moonlight**. **Et bien sur je vous invite tous à lire la version originale. Ah! oui encore une chose comme je vis au Québec, alors il se pourait que certaine expression se disent mal en français de france et aussi j'ai modifié certaine partie pour que celle-ci concorde avec l'histoire. Sur ce BONNE LECTURE À TOUS LA TERRE!(je manque serieusement de chose a dire là...)********

************************UN GRAND MERCI À SCARLET007 (encore) LA GÉNIE DES GÉNIES QUI A ACCEPTRÉ DE CORRIGER MES FAUTES!(encore)^^************************

* * *

><p>Dans le présent<p>

3 familles ont été recueillies, toutes les 3 avaient l'air fortes, sauf pour la famille Shimon, qui ne contenait que son patron en ce moment. Tsuna déglutit et regarda le sourire de Byakuran, attendait qu'il énonce les règles. Byakuran aussi, attendait que Tsuna énonce les règles. Tout le monde s'impatientait.

1 minute passa. Personne ne parlait.

2 minutes se sont écoulées. Gokudera avait envie d'exploser Byakuran car il leur faisait perdre du temps.

3 minutes se sont écoulées. Enfin, Byakuran décida de parler. «Après 3 minutes de mûre réflexion, j'ai décidé que les patrons des 3 familles devaient avoir un duel amical.»

«Quoi? Alors, les gardiens ne peuvent pas EXTRÊMEMENT participer à la bataille! Je suis extrêmement contrarié!» rugit Ryohei. Les gardiens se couvrir les oreilles, en espérant qu'ils ne seraient pas devenu sourds après le match.

«HHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!» crièrent Tsuna et Enma à l'unisson. «Quoi? Non non non non non, jamais de la vie! Je ne veux pas mourir jeune!» Ils coururent vers l'arrière, juste pour être immobilisés par un pistolet paralysant de Reborn et ramené par le bébé.

Bien que tout penaud, Gokudera dit: «Faites de votre mieux Juudaime. Enma, tu dois aider Juudaime ou je vais t'exploser en mille morceaux.» Pas de réponse. Les deux patrons étaient trop choqués pour parler et encore moins y répondre. Byakuran a juste souri et a ordonné à Kikyo de mettre en place l'arène.

Au moment où Tusna et Enma ont fini de récupéré, ils ont réalisé qu'ils étaient déjà dans l'arène. Il était trop tard pour s'enfuir. «Eh bien, je suppose qu'il nous suffit d'avoir un duel. Gambatte.» dit Tsuna à Enma. Enma hocha la tête et les deux étaient en Hyper Dying Will mode. Tsuna et Enma avaient des gants comme arme de choix. Byakuran n'arrêta pas de sourire et leur fit signe de commencer.

Pendant ce temps en dehors de l'arène, Ryohei faisait d'EXTREMES acclamations. «Sawada! Gagne à l'extrême! Ou je ne vais EXTRÊMEMENT jamais te le pardonner!»

«Crâne de gazon! T'es trop bruyant! Nous ne voulons pas devenir sourds!» cria Gokudera.

«Quoi? Tête de poulpe? Tu devrais l'encourager à l'EXTREME! T'es un homme non? Courage! Vas-y Sawada! Encourage-le avec moi à l'extrême!»

«Comme si j'allais faire ça!»

«Ma ma. Calmez-vous.» Yamamoto tenta en vain de mettre fin à leur lutte.

«Idiot de baseballeur! Cette tête de gazon m'a insulté!»

«Tu es fautif aussi.»

«Pourquoi suis-je coincé avec ces idiots?»

«Ce n'est pas la façon dont tu dois traiter tes amis.»

«Ça l'est!»

«Non»

«Oui!»

«Non, tu devrais être poli.»

«C'est mon choix d'être grossier ou poli et je m'adresse à toi comme je veux!»

«Non»

«Oui.»

«Non»

«Tais-toi imbécile! Tu me crois maintenant? J'en ai assez de ce non-sens!»

«Ma ma, t'es correct. Tu es encore sain d'esprit.»

«Mais à ce rythme, je vais bientôt devenir fou.»

Lambo, oubliant les circonstances, cria, «Lambo-san veut jouer aussi!»

«Ahoshi! Nous n'allons pas jouer!» rétorqua Gokudera.

«Stupidera, comment peux-tu le savoir?»

«Bâtard! Ne m'interroge pas!» foudroya Gokudera.

«Haha, Stupidera est juste jaloux parce qu'il ne peut pas jouer.»

Mukuro et Chrome s'assirent pour regarder la bataille tandis que Hibari regardait Mukuro avec un regard perçant. Eh bien, il espérait seulement avoir une belle bagarre après le match.

«Mukuro, je vais te mordre à mort après le match de l'autre herbivore.» dit Hibari, pour mettre son point clair.

«J'adorai te voir essayer,» rit Mukuro.

«Je vais le faire et je vais craquer ta tête d'ananas.»

«Cela semble intéressant. Je voudrais avoir ton oiseau pour le dîner.»

Chacun laissa sortir son aura meurtrière et regarda l'autre, déterminé à tuer l'autre.

«Taisez-vous! Le match commence et vous vous se disputez sur un sujet hors de propos? Montrez un certain respect envers votre patron!» tonna Reborn, énervé. Malheureusement pour lui, il a été ignoré. Eh bien, il semble que ces querelles est ce qui nous rend unique, même si je tiens à leur enseigner les bonnes manières. Cela devra attendre après le match. Reborn sourit simplement.


	5. DISAPPEARANCE

********Allo population! Ceci est UNE TRADUCTION alors, ceci NE m'apartient PAS (KHR! encore moins :P), mais bien à Magician Under the Moonlight**. **Et bien sur je vous invite tous à lire la version originale. Ah! oui encore une chose comme je vis au Québec, alors il se pourait que certaine expression se disent mal en français de france et aussi j'ai modifié certaine partie pour que celle-ci concorde avec l'histoire. Sur ce BONNE LECTURE À TOUS POPULATION!********

********MERCI! À Aka et Zephy, Haruna-fanfics, Xanara, soso123456 et Yuuhmm d'avoir review ma traduction et à tous ceux qui l'on mis dans Favorite story! merci!********

À Aka et Zephy: Je sais que les chapitre sont un peu longue à se mettre en place, et que ils sont cours, mais je n'y peux rien ce nèst pas ma fic...

À Haruna-fanfics: Et oui il est de retour!

À Xanara: Je te dirais la même chose que j'ai dit à Aka et Zephy, la fic ne m'appartient pas, alos j'ai aucun pouvoir pour faire en sorte que les chapitres soient plus long et qu'il y ait plus d'action.

À Yuuhmm: Je te remerci de m'avoir prévenue de mes erreurs, car je me relis presque jamais...

À Soso123456: Yo! Kaichou! merci de m'avoir corrigé!LOVE YOU!

****************UN GRAND MERCI À SCARLET007 (encore) LA GÉNIE DES GÉNIES QUI A ACCEPTRÉ DE CORRIGER MES FAUTES!(encore)^^****************

* * *

><p>Dans le présent<p>

Le match avait commencé.

Tsuna, Enma et Byakuran se déplaçaient à une vitesse étonnante.

«Cambio Forma!» détonna Tsuna.

Impressionnant, on dirait que sa formation n'est pas venue pour rien, pensait Reborn.

«Gravitta compacto!» Enma ne perdait pas non plus.

Enma, aussi, avait été entrainé, poursuivi Reborn dans ses pensées.

«Black dragona multipli!» évidemment, Byakuran ne voulait pas perdre le concours de phrases ''cool''.

Après avoir dit ces phrases, leurs vitesses avaient augmenté à un taux alarmant.

La lutte durait déjà depuis 20 minutes et il était évident que des flammes aussi intenses commençaient à fatiguer Byakuran.

Byakuran était occupé à voler pour éviter d'être frappé par le duo. Dans le passé, il avait effectivement pensé que la prise sur les deux patrons serait facile, même les deux en même temps, mais par la suite, il regretta de l'avoir fait, pour ne pas mentionner de les avoir sous-estimé ainsi. Tsunayoshi-kun semblait plus fort. Enma-kun n'est pas minable non plus. Je vais devoir prendre un coup direct pour pouvoir analyser de plus près, mais je dois être prudent. Un coup solide et c'est la fin pour moi. Byakuran plongea, claquant son poing sur Enma, ou ce qu'il pensait. Il avait été bloqué par Tsuna qui avait protégé Enma. Tsuna ferma son poing et projeta un coup de poing, mais rata. Byakuran y avait échappé. Chaud, les flammes sont différentes de tout ce que j'ai ressenti avant. «Hey, tête-blanche, je suis aussi ton adversaire!» Huh, tête-blanche? Yikes! Byakuran esquiva juste à temps un coup de pied d'Enma qui se dirigeait vers son ventre. C'est mauvais; je suis en train de perdre contre ces 2 collégiens? Et nom de dieu comment a fait ce môme de Shimon est-il arrivé derrière mon dos? On dirait que je dois accélérer et augmenter ma force de combat. Byakuran poussa un cri de guerre décidé d'utiliser son atout. «Lève-toi, mon ami!» cria Byakuran et appela sa boite arme, Dragon Blanc.

«Cela semble mauvais, Tsuna-kun.» mis en garde Emna. Tsuna hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il combattait avec le dragon. Tsuna donna un coup d'œil à Enma, et lui fit signe qu'il allait faire face avec le dragon. Naïf, pensa Byakuran. Il leva ses deux mains et ordonna, «Double scission » Le dragon se sépara en 2 et entoura Tsuna. Ça, c'est pour moi pensa Tsuna. «Gravita Della Terra!» une voix perça le ciel. Soudain, les dragons disparu. Enma! Tsuna regarda en bas juste pour voir les 2 dragons collés à une sphère qui ressemblait à une étoile. Enma donna le feu vert pour signaler que tout allait bien et qu'ils pouvaient attaqués Byakuran en même temps. Puis Tsuna remercia mentalement son ami et décida de ne pas prendre de chance et de sceller les armes de Byakuran.

«Percée du Point Zéro Première: Édition,» cria Tsuna quand il gela les dragons qui étaient immobilisés par Enma. «Je te remercie, Enma-kun, de m'avoir aidé.» Tsuna prend une grande respiration et dit. «Nous allons le battre maintenant, tous ensemble.»

«Me battre? Voilà qui est intéressant, nous allons devoir utiliser nos flammes les plus puissants alors. Massive Dragon Surge!» Byakuran avait pris soin de s'immobiliser fermement, veillant à ce que ses flammes avaient une portée de frappe absolue.

«Super Gravita Black Hole!» hurla Enma, volant dans les airs, tout en pointant son poing directement vers Byakuran.

«Opération XX.» commanda Tsuna en abaissant ses bras, prêt à tirer sur Byakuran. «XX Buner!» rugit Tsuna et lâcha ses puissantes flammes sur Byakuran. Byakuran n'était pas prêt de se laisser abattre. Il renforça ses flammes et alla à l'encontre de ses 2 attaquants.

Juste après, ils tirèrent, ce qui entraîna leurs flammes en collision, les flammes avaient alors provoqué une énorme explosion qui a été suivie par une lumière vive. Après la lumière dissipée, il ne restait plus que Reborn et les gardiens de la famille Millefore gisant inconscient dans de l'herbe carbonisée.


	6. CONVERSATION DURING THE MATCH

**Bon pour commencer je souhaite dire que ce Fanfiction ne m'appartient pas, amis bien à **********à Magician Under the Moonlight**********. Pis c'est ça!**

******À Djeday: Merci pour ta review c'est très apprécié :) (et non je ne suis pas offusqué du fait que tu me critique tant! Comme disait Pierre Corneille dans _Le Cid_ «À vaincre sans péril on triomphe sans gloire» non je ne veux pas dire que j'aime avoir des fautes, mais que on ne réussi pas sans avoir relevé certain défi!) là j'essaye de faire en sorte que Scarlet007 corrige mes chapitres avant de le post, mais elle est très occupé alors celui-ci ne l'est pas...**

**À Aka et Zephy: Merci!J'essayerai de faire attention à mes fautes :)**

**À Xanara: DDDÉÉÉSSOOLLLÉÉÉ! Ce chapitre vas principalement parler de choses inutils...**

**À Kaichou: Gosh, I`m too lazy ass to do that! Sry :P ya better to update!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pendant le duel amical,<strong>

«Êtes-vous EXTRÊMEMENT sûr que ce soit un duel extrêmement amicale?» Hurla Ryohei.

«Calme toi crâne de gazon! Combien de fois dois-je te dire que tu cri trop fort?» rétorqua Gokudera.

«Quoi? Tête de poulpe, combien de fois dois-je EXTREME te dire que tu es EXTRÊMEMENT pas assez extrême?»

«Ma ma, vous devriez vous calmez et continuez de regarder le duel. Et en passant, n'est-ce pas amusant ce jeu de mafia? Nous avons des anneaux et toutes ces techniques de combats! Nous devrions en profiter!» dit Yamamoto qui se mit à rire.

«Ce n'est pas un jeu, idiot de baseballeur! Comment pourrais-je jamais te convaincre? Tu vas mourir si tu continu à prendre les Vongola comme un jeu!».

«Haha, Gokudera, tu sais comment plaisanter à ce sujet n'est-ce pas?»

«Je ne sais EXTRÊMEMENT pas de quoi vous parlez. N'oubliez pas de m'inclure dans la conversation à l'EXTRÊME!»

«Idiot de boxeur! Ne crie pas dans mes oreilles! Je peux t'entendre à des milles de distance!»

«Je ne peux EXTRÊMEMENT pas t'entendre, EXTRÊME tête de poulpe!»

«Que viens-tu de dire crâne de gazon?»

«Ma ma, sempai et Gokudera, s'il vous plaît calmer vous, vous avez tous deux de merveilleuses coups de cheveux.»

«Donc, Yamamoto, qui a la meilleur coiffure?» Demanda simultanément Gokudera et Ryohei.

«Ma ma, je ne peux pas choisir maintenant. Je vais décider de la prochaine fois.»

«Yamamoto! Faisons un peu de l'EXTRÊME acclamations maintenant!» rugit Ryohei, ne remarquant pas que Yamamoto avait réussi à échapper à sa question.

«Idiot de baseballeur! Maintenant tu l'as ramené à son mode de l'acclamateur idiot! Maintenant, que dois-je faire?»

«Eh bien, Gokudera, tu peux toujours acclamer avec lui.»

«Quoi? Jamais de la vie je ferai ça!»

«Gokudera, ne soit pas timide.»

«Non, ne me force pas à te faire sauter avec mes dynamites.»

«Arrêt de plaisanter, Gokudera. Tu me fais marrer.»

«Tais-toi imbécile!»

«Ce n'est pas très gentil de ta part, Gokudera.»

«Arrgh, juste tais-toi!»

Gokudera avait tout juste commencé leur combat quotidien de «ce n'est pas un jeu de mafia», 'donner des surnoms aux têtes' et 'Ta gueule, idiot'. Lambo, d'autre part était ennuyé. Lambo-san veut jouer aussi! Tsunaze, Lambo-san est fatigué, mais Lambo-san veut jouer aussi. Lambo-san ... Avec cela, Lambo est tombé dans un profond sommeil sur les genoux de Chrome.

«Kufufu, ma chère Chrome, il semble que tu es en train de devenir une dame, n'est-ce pas?» taquina Mukuro.

«Mukuro-sama, je suis une dame.» dit timidement Chrome, alors qu'elle berçait Lambo dans ses bras.

«Eh bien, je n'ai pas vu ton côté féminin pendant une longue période. J'ai donc, en quelque sorte, oublié que tu es une femme.»

«Cela est très mesquin de votre part, Mukuro-sama.»

«Pardonnez-moi, ma chère Chrome.»

«Je vais essayer, Mukuro-sama.» grogna Chrome.

«Chrome, Tu vas jamais lancer ce genre d'illusions sur moi, vas-tu?»

«Non, puisque vous m'avez permis d'avoir l'anneau Vongola de brume. Mukuro-sama, êtes-vous sûr que c'est la bonne chose à faire, vous laissant avec seulement 2 anneaux Hell.» demanda Chrome à maintes reprises.

«Les anneaux Hell sont assez, machère Chrome.» Chrome avait toujours reçu cette réponse.

«Tsuna est en train de s'amuser. Je ne peux pas laisser cet herbivore avoir tout le plaisir à lui seul. Alors, quand allons-nous commencer avec notre match, mon cher ananas? Tu devrais peut-être arrêter de parler à votre mignonne petite amie pour un petit moment.» se moqua Hibari avec Hibird perché sur son épaule, gazouillant, «Hibari, Hibari!»

«C'est très désagréable, mais j'accepterais volontiers un combat, ma petite alouette. Mais ne devrais-tu pas faire plus attention à tes futures proies? Ils s'éloignent, ou en d'autres termes, ils s'échappent.» Mukuro pointa alors vers les gardians de la famille Millefore.

«Oh-oh, vous bous avez vu quitter, pardonnez-nous, mais nous avons quelques affaires à régler.» déclara Kikyo avant de diriger les membres de sa famille à l'écart du match. Malheureusement, ils étaient beaucoup trop tard pour partir.

À ce moment, une vague énorme d'énergie se généra. Reborn et les gardiens Millefore furent choqués et immobilisé. Puis il y a eu une explosion qui a frappé tout le monde, les rendant inconscients tous en éradiquant un grand l'ensemble des prairies. Tous ce qui restait était le sol carbonisé avec un Arcobaleno inconscient et 5 gardiens lourdement blessés de la famille Millefore


	7. MEETING SUCCESSORS AND HAVING LUNCH

**ALLO TOUS LE MONDE! JE SAIS QUE ÇA FAIT UN BOUT DE TEMPS QUE JE N'AI PAS UPDATE...BEN LA RAISON LA PARESSE ET LE NERVOSITÉ/STRESS QUE ME CAUSAIT MES EXAMENS ET ****POSSIBLE QUE CELA ME PRENNENT ENCORE PLUS DE TEMPS POUR LE PROCHAIN JE M'EN EXCUSE D'AVNCE! m(_ _)m**

**** Ce Fanfiction ne m'appartient pas, mais bien à **********à Magician Under the Moonlight je vous invite tous à allé y jeté un coup d'oeil! ;)  
><strong>************

* * *

><p>Il ya 400 ans, Italie (le temps ne changera pas jusqu'à ce que je mentionne dans un chapitre qu'il est dans le présent)<p>

«Q-qu' est-ce qui se passe?» demanda Vongola Primo. Il eut une énorme explosion en face d'eux quand Cozarto Shimon était sur le point de lui dire le dernier objet nécessaire pour voyager dans le temps. Cela les avait beaucoup surpris tous les deux avait des faces si blanches que l'on aurait cru qu'ils s'étaient vidés de leurs sang. Ils n'avaient jamais rien vu d'aussi chaotique que cette scène devant eux. Il y avait 9 adolescents et un petit garçon allongés, inconscients en face d'eux pour être plus précis. Gravement brûlés et blessés ces adolescents avaient l'air d'avoir traversés une grosse explosion. Primo appela immédiatement l'équipe médicale du QG des Vongola avec son anneau Vongola.

«Hey, Giotto, cet adolescent te ressemble, non?» demanda Cozarto au blondinet de 24 ans. «Il n'est pas de ton frère, je me trompe? Je me souviens que tu n'as pas de frères et sœurs. Alors, qui est-il?» Il a ensuite pointé un adolescent aux cheveux brun, le style de ses cheveux et son visage ressemblaient effectivement à ceux de Vongola primo. Ce fut un double choc quand il a remarqué quelque chose de familier sur le doigt de l'enfant. Il s'agit d'un anneau avec 2 mots inscrit dessus, un cercle avec les mots Vongola Famiglia. Avant qu'il ait eu la chance de réfléchir plus, il a vu un autre enfant portant un gant similaire à celle Cozarto.

«Cozarto, ce n'est pas ton frère, mais vous vous ressemblez comme des jumeaux.» déglutis Giotto. Cozarto été stupéfait. Il regarda le garçon, juste pour se rendre compte qu'il avait l'anneau des Shimon, lui aussi.

«Giotto, réglons ce problème au QG des Vongola.» suggéra Cozato. C'est à ce moment, que l'équipe médicale est venu et apporta les adolescents blessés au QG des Vongola. Sur le chemin du retour, l'hyper intuition de Giotto lui envoyait un signal d'alarme. Quelque chose de fou allait se passer et il le savait! Il doit demander aux adolescents au sujet de leurs anneaux. À propos de l'enfant dans le costume de vache, je suppose qu'il pourrait être quelqu'un d'une grande puissance.

«Knuckle, il ya un tas d'enfants blessés ici! L'équipe médicale aura besoin de votre aide.» Giotto a parlé d'un ton d'urgence quand il fait irruption dans la chambre du QG Vongola du soleil tuteur. Jamais vu son patron avec une telle urgence, Knuckle gauche à la salle immédiatement un médecin. Cozarto allé et j'ai trouvé les autres gardiens se sont réunis à la table à manger en attendant leur patron.

"Où est Primo?" le gardien de tempête, G, remis en question.

"Haha, il est rarement en retard." Le gardien de pluie, Asari, a déclaré.

«Hn." Le gardien des nuages, Alaude, reniflée.

«J'ai faim. Est-ce qu'il va venir bientôt?" Le gardien d'éclairage, Lampo, gémit.

"Nufufu, je me sens comme la création d'une illusion pour lui montrer que la nourriture a disparu." Le gardien du brouillard, démon, craquelé.

"Soyez patient et attendez!" Cozarto Shimon dit les gardiens.

Pendant ce temps dans la salle médicale

"Mes flammes soleil extrême ne sont pas suffisamment extrême pour EXTRÊMEMENT guérir leurs blessures extrêmes, mais ils devraient être extrêmement hors de danger maintenant EXTREME." Le gardien du soleil, Knuckle, a déclaré à Giotto.

"Merci beaucoup Knuckle, y at-il quelque chose que vous avez besoin pour obtenir pour eux?" Giotto a demandé, préoccupés par leurs «visiteurs».

"Eh bien, un sac EXTREME grande de la guimauve sera EXTRÊMEMENT faire. Un homme hyper-cheveux blancs nous a dit dans son sommeil EXTREME qu'il voulait une guimauve EXTREME parce qu'il était un toxicomane de guimauve EXTREME." Knuckle haussa les épaules.

"Merci, allons pour le déjeuner aujourd'hui, les gardiens doivent être affamés. Laissez l'équipe médicale de prendre soin des patients. Je verrai les guimauves trop." Giotto a signé, se sentant coupable au sujet de ses gardiens. Comment serait-on rêver de guimauves quand ils sont blessés? Peu importe que, je vais faire face à l'enfer de mes gardiens bientôt.

"Primo! Où dans le monde êtes-vous? Nous étions si inquiets!" les gardiens crié (à l'exception de Alaude, Démon et Knuckle). Giotto a soulevé un sourcil et lança un regard «vous-didn't tell-ce que-les-qui s'est passé» au Cozarto. Cozarto répondu avec un «I-essayé» regarder en arrière pour Primo.

«Je vous le dirai après la fin de notre déjeuner." Giotto a promis.

"Il vaut mieux avoir une bonne explication pour nous, Primo." G foudroya.

«Bien sûr." Giotto a répondu. Qu'est-ce et comment dans le monde ce que je vais leur dire que nous avons 10 personnes horriblement blessées toute repos maintenant dans le QG Vongola? Comment vais-je les convaincre qu'ils viennent d'apparaître de nulle part? Juste comment dois-je faire?

Le déjeuner était un désastre. Les gardiens ont été arrachant la nourriture et la malédiction en même temps. Prenons, par exemple, lorsque Lampo a pris une cuillerée ensemble de la tuyauterie de poulet chaud Marsala, Daemon jetterait une illusion qui a fait le poulet Marsala avait l'air si révoltante que la Lampo timides seraient terrifiés et jeter la nourriture à l'extérieur. Le Marsala poulet de brûlure G. G, comme G, serait yelp et la malédiction après avoir claqué la table. Alimentaire G serait toujours éclaboussé Asari. Asari serait alors crier de douleur et de saisir la nappe pour nettoyer sa chemise. Cela causerait tout sur la table de renverser, la projection sur la nourriture et Aluade Giotto, qui avait l'habitude de garder la nourriture à proximité du bord de la table. Aluade serait alors retournez le tableau en raison de sa colère et la table allait atterrir sur le malheureux prêtre EXTREME. Knuckle alors jeter le poulet Marsala retour à Lampo pour compenser sa perte. Lampo pourrait penser qu'il était temps pour une bataille de nourriture et de commencer des tours de tir des de vin et de la sauce sur tout le monde, la création d'une guerre alimentaire véritable. Cozarto, serait s'excuser à la toilette tout en Giotto se transformerait en Hyper Mode mourant et de geler tous ses gardiens jusqu'à ce que les majordomes et des servantes nettoyer et préparer plus de nourriture à nouveau. Giotto avait toujours espéré que la «guerre» s'arrêterait un jour, mais les choses ne semblent pas s'améliorer. Oh, combien de fois dois-je changer mes vêtements un jour? Combien de fois dois-je acheter du vin plus haut de gamme, chocolat chaud et gâteau aux fraises avec des morceaux massifs de la crème? Giotto s'est excusé auprès des maîtres d'hôtel et les servantes pour leur peine. Primo se tourna vers ses gardiens congelés et soupira. Il aurait besoin d'une autre heure pour débloquer tous. Ce serait un long déjeuner à nouveau.

* * *

><p>Ce ch n'a pu être corrigé par aucun de mes amies, alors j'espère que vous l'aurais quand même appréciés! CIAO CIAO ET NOUBLIÉS PAS DE REVIEW ! CHEESE ;)<p> 


	8. THE EXPLANATION AND PLAN

**CHAPITRE 8 L'EXPLICATION ET LE PLAN**

Après le déjeuner (qui prit quatre heures à la famille de Primo pour enfin finir de tous ranger), Giotto aborda avec eux le sujet des «visiteurs». Ils (sauf Knuckle) avaient été

stupéfaits d'apprendre que l'un des garçons détenait l'anneau Vongola des cieux qui ne peut pas être imité. «C'est extrêmement vrai. Je l'ai EXTRÊMEMENT inspecté. Vous pouvez croire à l'EXTRÊME l'homme EXTRÊME que je suis, »hurla Knuckle.

«Knuckle, vous avez prouvé votre loyauté il y a longtemps de cela, vous n'avez guère besoin de le refaire.» commenta Giotto.

«Maintenant, annonça G, tous ce que nous pouvons faire est d'attendre et espérer qu'ils se réveillent bientôt. Une autre façon de prouver que c'est bien un anneau Vongola est que celui-ci émette des flammes de dernières volontés et bien sûre d'avoir la capacité de communiquer avec les autres anneaux Vongola.»

«Je vais recueillir des informations auprès du CEDEF pour vérifier s'il n'y avait pas toute imitation quelconque des anneaux Vongola,» offrit Alaude.

«Merci Alaude, c'est gentil de ta part de nous aider.» dit Giotto en remerciant le chef et fondateur du CEDEF. Il était très rare que celui-ci offre son aide. _Le garçon et l'anneau doivent avoir attiré son attention, _pensa Giotto qui poursuivit : «Je voudrais que tout le monde le surveille pendant un certain temps. Veuillez informer Cozarto ou moi si l'un d'entre eux se réveille. Nous devons absolument les interroger sur les anneaux. Vous pouvez maintenant retourner à vos chambres maintenant. Cozarto, tu peux arrêter de te cacher. Tu ne peux pas me cacher ta présence et j'ai à te parler.»

«Zut ! Ce que je hais ton hyper intuition !» commenta Cozarto pendant que les gardiens quittaient la salle pour laisser les deux chefs discuter.

«Eh bien, tu ne devrais pas te cacher de toute façon. Plus important, je suspecte que _ça_ c'est vraiment produit.»

«_ÇA _? De quoi tu parle ?»

«Voyage dans le temps. De plus je pense avoir trouvé l'ingrédient final pour le pouvoir effectuer ce voyage l'anneau Mare des cieux !»

«Giotto, ton hyper intuition m'énerve au plus au point ! Tu a encore raison !» se plaint Cozarto. _Pourquoi lit-il toujours dans mes pensées ? Il a même trouvé le dernier objet requis pour le voyage dans le temps ! _

«Pour tout dire, quand tu as dit que nous possédions les deux premiers objets requis, j'ai tout de suite pensé à l'anneau Shimon et Vongola et puis quand j'ai regardé l'un de nos «visiteurs», il avait en sa possession l'anneau Mare des cieux. C'est alors que j'ai compris ce qui manquait pour faire un voyage dans le temps» expliqua Giotto.

«Tu devrais être un grand détective, Giotto, pas un boss d'un group de vigilants»

«Je sais…mais j'ai toujours battu tout le monde dans les jeux de mystère qui nous ont été donné quand nous étions enfants. J'ai choisi d'être un boss d'un group de vigilant, mais aussi parce que j'ai gagné tous les duels et combats.

-Ça c'est parce que tu a ton hyper intuition avec toi.

-Je le reconnais.»

«Ô Grand Détective, avez-vous compris aussi pourquoi les trois anneaux sont nécessaires? Si oui, vous plait-il de l'expliquer ? Je vous promets que j'irai vous acheter votre gâteau préféré. Si vous répondez correctement à la question bien entendu,» dit Cozarto qui était tout à fait certain que Primo ne pouvait répondre à sa question.

«Facile !» _Facile_ ? _La confiance de son ami choqua Cozarto. _«Vongola représente la palourde. Une palourde transmet sa forme à travers les générations. Qui en d'autres mots représente le temps. Mare veut dire mer. La mer se déplace horizontalement, comme les mondes parallèles. Ce, qui comme mentionné ci tôt, représente les mondes parallèles. Shimon, quand à lui, signifie réputation. La réputation est alliée du temps et des mondes parallèles. La réputation change selon eux. Avec la réputation comme lien à travers le temps et dans les mondes parallèles, une grande source d'énergie est alors nécessaire pour se déplacer à travers le temps et les mondes parallèles et en d'autres termes, à voyager dans le temps. L'énergie sera fournie par les flammes de dernières volontés. Avec ces trois anneaux et l'immense énergie, le voyage dans le temps est tout à fait possible, » conclut Giotto, en sachant que c'était sa victoire.

Cozarto était abasourdi. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Giotto soit aussi intelligent.

Il avait passé de nombreuses années dans la recherche de la théorie, alors que Giotto a seulement eu besoin de quelques minutes. «Cozarto, maintenant à propos du gâteau ...»

«Très bien, j'ai perdu. Je serai bientôt de retour. Il y aura de la crème supplémentaire,

comme d'habitude."

«Merci. Quel homme de parole tu es!»

«Peu importe» bouda Cozato.

«En vitesse et je vous fait un bon café !»

Et Cozarto disparu en un éclair.

Primo sourit, «Cozarto, tu ne changeras jamais.

-G, s'il te plaît sort de là. Tu sais que tu ne peux pas te cacher de moi, sans mentionné que tu ne peux pas cacher ta présence aussi bien que Cozarto.»

G se révéla dernière le rideau situé en arrière de Giotto, embarrassé. «Primo, tu ne manque jamais de m'impressionner.»

«Je n'ai jamais prévu de le faire.»

«Primo, dites-moi honnêtement, qu'est-ce que vous envisagez de faire s'ils sont nos successeurs?» continua G en ignorant son commentaire.

«Je vais apprendre à les connaître et les mettre au test. Et après nous les reconnaitrons comme étant nos successeurs.»

«Et s'ils ne passent pas le test?» G le remis en question.

«Alors, je ne leurs permettrai pas de continuer d'être les gardiens et le boss des Vongola.»

«Comment allez-vous faire? Vous ne pouvez pas les tuer.»

«Je vais aller dans époque et chercher un nouveau boss et leur enlever leurs bagues Vongola.» déclara Giotto.

«Eh bien, si c'est ce que tu veux, je suis d'accord aussi.»

«Merci G, tu es un véritable ami.»

«Ne l'as-tu pas remarqué?»

«Eh bien, je suis en train de le redire.»

«Tu n'en a pas besoin.»

«Eh bien, attendons pour notre gâteau aux fraises ensemble tout en jouant au cartes, qu'en dit tu ?»

Primo sortit une pile de cartes.

«Bien sûr. Je vais m'assurer que tu vas perdre cette fois ci.» accepta G.

«C'est ce que nous allons voir.»


End file.
